


The battle

by Kaitlynkay16



Category: Chanlix - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlynkay16/pseuds/Kaitlynkay16
Summary: "STOP!""GET OFF ME!""HELP!! PLEASE!"How could you treat your own son like thatThis is a chanlix fanfic. There is mentions of death and depression.
Relationships: chanlix - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The battle

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was silent in the now empty kitchen.  
All that could be heard was the  
dripping of the broken tap.

Drip....

Drip....

Drip....

"GET OFF ME!" a loud scream was  
heard. Who was he? well he is my  
friends older brother.

"HELP!! PLEASE!" the innocent young  
boy shouted again. He is only 17 not the  
age of someone who should be going  
through this heavy torture.

"STOP!" the boy shouted again for help  
but I can't help him or I would be in  
danger.

Whats happening? well i have to go  
back to my past to tell you.

Your probably wondering who I am,  
well my name is Christopher. Chan for  
short and the boy being tortured is  
called Felix, yes like the cat in the cat  
food advert.

We met in Australia since we are both  
from there, it was around 3 years ago.  
Felix was 14 and I was 16. He got kicked  
out of his house because he was gay  
and his parents were very famous  
business people. They believed it would  
tarnish the reputation of the 'Lee group '.


End file.
